Tails of the World
by Tanokki
Summary: After Tails accidentally killed Sonic five years ago, he's been hiding trying to avoid being taken from his personal exile.Once he saves Cream from a horrible fate, Amy, the only person who didn't forgive him, tries to kill him. Now Cream must save Tails.
1. Prolouge

Time for a new story! While "Night of the Flesh Eaters" is about many, this story focuses on one Miles Prower. Because of that, this is mostly in Miles' point of view, which will be challenging as usually I prefer third person. So as a certain plumber once said: "I'm serious, that's your bill! Pay up or I'll see you in court!"

**Miles POV**

Hello. My name is Miles Prower, once known as Tails. I saved the world numerous times with my best friend, Sonic the hedgehog. This is the story of how I fell into despair, came out, and saved my friends from a friend turned bad. This is my story. You see, for years, we fought many enemies. Then one day, we finally defeated our main enemy: Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Well, in a sense. He was driven insane by his constant defeat. Unfortunately, his sanity lasted enough to force us into cells(Knuckles, Amy, and Cream were their as well.), where he enacted his final plan. I will now recount what happened up to this current point in time, with some help from my girlfriend, Cream. In my cell, I found a knife, which I used to try and pick the lock. I should've known I would be too good to be true. Robotnik, who figured I'd use the knife to escape, sat the half unconscious Sonic right in front of the door, head in front of the lock. You can surmise what happened next. And of course, Eggman had a nice video of my side and Sonic's to show the three others. Thankfully, he gloated about how he tricked me into killing Sonic, and used the video feed to prove it. Needless to say, when I finally got out, it was quite a shock. After shock, came disbelief and then rage at two people. These two people were Robotnik and myself. I did the only thing I could. I freed the others and without saying a word. I then went to Robotnik's inner sanctum, where I smashed through his legions of robots until I found him. I approached him holding the knife he made me use to kill sonic. He begged for mercy, and, knowing that's what Sonic would have done, I tied him to the chair and gagged him. Then, I wrote down the last things I believed my friends would hear about me until my dyeing day. It was simple, really. But in a way, that's all it needed to be. It said "I am leaving out of shame. Do not follow me. I will find a place where I will not be found, but I will have someone notify you when I die, whenever that may be. I am sorry for what I have done, but do not want nor expect forgiveness. Yours truly, Miles Prower." After writing that, I took one of Robotnik's invisible ships, activated, and left. That was five years ago. I am fourteen now. And now, after all this time, I've almost ran out of places to hide. I've been everywhere, and with a few still trying to find me, I'm nervous. Mighty was able to hide me for a few years, but when I heard knuckles was in the area, we said goodbye and I left. That was last year. And now, I've heard rumors of Cream being here. Confrontation was unavoidable but now I've got an idea. I know for a fact I'm taller, have a deeper voice, and a few scars, so, I decided to do something so easy, I don't know why I didn't do it when I was with Mighty. I died my fur black, put on my different set of clothing that I'd been hiding for a quick escape, tied my tails so they'd appear as one long one, and walked out the inn, asking the in keeper to not tell anyone my appreance had changed. And as I was about to walk out that door to freedom from the rage I was sure I would get if they ever found me again, she entered. She too was taller, but now had clothes on that would be normal back in station square, instead of the orange dress she used to wear. She was of course, holding a picture of me and was asking if anyone had seen me. Laughing a little inside about how she was still naïve, started walking to the door, where she tapped on my shoulder. Quickly adopting the accent of those around here, I turned around.

"Yes?", I asked. "How can I help, you Miss?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Have you seen this person?" she politely asked, holding up the picture of me. "He would be a bit taller and fourteen now." She finished. I decided to play long, knowing I could leave this area with everyone thinking I was here, when I could easily escape to Australia.

"Why yes, I did see someone about that age, who kinda looked like that person. He seemed sad most of the time. I think he said he worked at the city a few miles from here." I said. Before I could continue, the creepy guy who worked the bar pushed me out of the way. He then grabbed Cream and ran. I knew the guy worked for criminals on the past, but kidnapping and criminals only meant bad things, especially since Cream was young. I instantly knew what I had to do, even though it would blow my cover. I untied my Tails and activated my arm canon, and ran after the two.

**Cream POV**

The man had grabbed me and ran off with me in tow. I was panicked for about five seconds. Not because I had great control over emotions, because right about then, the fox I had talked to right before I was kidnapped came _flying_ above us, with an arm canon. When I saw that parts of the tails were orange, I instantly knew it was Tails.

"Oh, you're screwed now." I said happily to the crazy man. That seemed to anger him.

"What makes say that you *****?" he said smarmily. I then pointed above him, as he watched in horror as a flying two tailed fox with an arm canon making a beeline for him.

He probably would've had said more, if he wasn't at that point shot with a stun blast by Tails, who grabbed my hand right before I hit the ground and pulled me up.

"Cream! Are you okay?" he said, ditching the local accent. "What are you doing here?" he said, seeming rather troubled. This made me wonder things, but I first decided to answer him.

" To find you! Listen, know one blames you…except Amy, but she's turned fairly crazy in the last few years. I think we may need to put her into an institution if she doesn't change." I said, a tear dropping from my eye over what had happened to my best friend after Eggman went crazy. Regaining my composure, I talked again.

"But that's not the point. You can come back. It wasn't your fault." I said. However, he closed his and shook his head.

"Cream," he started. "I knew something was fishy about the knife being there, but I ignored my senses. And I killed him." He said holding back tears. "I'm not here because of what you guys would do, because I deserve being exiled here." He said. I couldn't believe what he had just told me though. It wasn't like him at all. And after a minute, I realized we were at the airport. We went down to the ground, and walked to one of the terminals. He then handed me a ticket.

"Take this. Go back home, and never come back here, as it's to dangerous and the fact I'm leaving for somewhere else." He said. I didn't want to go, but I knew he wouldn't listen to me, judging by his demeanor. I sighed sadly.

"Why?" I asked. "Why are you acting like this? I know you were close, but really, I know for a _fact_ that the most people grieve in your situation is usually a top of _a_ year. You've been gone for five. Please, Just come back with me. At least give it a chance." I pleaded.

However, what came from Tails next tugged at my very soul. He shook his head.

"No." he said quietly. "If I did that I would be happy, and I don't deserve that." He softly said. Then a voice on the inter com said that my plane was boarding I gave Tails one last pleading look, and then boarded my plane, knowing I would probably never see him again.

**Miles POV**

I had just told Cream the truth of the matter. She tried to plead with me one last time, and left. I watched to make sure she got on the plane and didn't leave, and then left. I had just told the girl I had loved to leave me in my misery after I killed my friend and forced exile on myself. I thought one thing at that point: "Some person I turned out to be." Boy was I wrong.

**Five hours later.**

**Cream POV**

The plane had finally landed. I walked over to the terminal my friends would be waiting for me. When I got there and saw them, the all seemed to have different expressions on their faces some were knowing, others shocked, and Amy's was a mix of disappointed and excited. I probably should have known it then that she would cause trouble, but I ignored it. I explained what happened to them. Everyone seems disappointed at this. Then, Amy said good bye and went off to a terminal to by a ticket. It wasn't until a few hours later I realized what was going on. We had to go back and stop Amy from getting near Tails, or he could end up apologizing to Sonic in person.

**END PROLOUGE. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! This chapter's a bit shorter, but should hold you over. Also, I need an OC for my next chapter of "Night of the Flesh Eaters, so if you want a spot, just ask. Also, some foreshadowing to a future story of mine involving two bears, a bird, and a certain echidna spirit. As they so on channel 62 "You get to drink from: the fire hose!"

**Cream POV**

We had somehow managed to get a ticket on the flight right after Amy's. Given that I knew the area better, I had hoped we'd have a small advantage, but Amy's flight would be an hour ahead of us.

We were a small group. It was just me, Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge. We were all worried, well, except for Shadow. I don't know _how_ he keeps the whole "I'm the Ultimate life form and your pitiful emotions don't bother me act" up 24/7.

Anyway, we had gotten seats near the front, and, because they had 'accidentally' lost the copy of biodome they were going to show, we decided to relax as best as possible. After getting some airline peanuts from a young female bear, I decided to sleep during the rest of the flight.

**Miles POV**

After I forced Cream away from, me, well, I just stopped caring. I went to the tavern, and ended up singing "Tubthumping" with this weird dude called Pigmon and this guy who said his sister disappeared ten years ago.

Suffice to say, I woke up with a bad hangover. I ran into this red squirrel, who seemed who was muttering to some dude in a weird bowtie. After that, I headed back to my err "Cabin", which was pretty much a small shack with a mattress.

However, I found that someone was in my humble commode when I got back. I went in with my arm canon ready, but deactivated it when I saw it was Amy.

"Amy?" I said. "What are you doing here?" I asked. I remembered some where in the back of my mind about something Cream had said about her.

"I'm here to do something important." She said in a cold voice. At that point, I remembered Cream said she hadn't forgiven me. I still didn't piece it together yet.

"What's that?" I asked curiously. I had almost worked it out, but wasn't completely sure yet.

"To avenge Sonic, who you killed. Which means I'm going to kill you." She said in a calm voice. At about that point I blurted out something I shouldn't have.

"Cream was right! You are going crazy!" I blurted out, before putting my hands over my mouth, realizing I just had just dragged Cream and all the others back into my problems. Again. I then decided that if I survived I was gonna see if the Pigmon guy and the bear were still at the tavern.

"Thank you for telling me that Miles. Now I know who I also have to kill to avenge my Sonic." she said in a demented voice. "Now, prepare to die!" she calmly said, turning around holding a hammer and had a smile reminiscent of the joker.

I probably could have stunned her, but at that point I wasn't thinking reasonably and ran off as fast as I could, screaming.

**Cream POV**

We had just left the airport, only to see Amy chasing Tails and looking like the joker. Even stranger, she was barley behind him, which was probably because to cope with the pain she tried exercising. I probably should have told Tails that.

Anyway, we all started running after Amy, who was running after Tails, who was running for his life. None of us would've guessed that this would be our final mission as a team, and that Amy would do what she did.

None of us knew how many she would kill just to satisfy her need to kill. None of us knew that she would burn orphanages, building, even _living children. _No, we didn't know that, and now we must live with it.

I guess what I'm trying to say is, no one knew what the true Amy Rose was, not even her. Although I'm almost glad it didn't happen till now, as who know how many would hive died if it happened earlier in time.

Anyway, we ran into this brown bear with a hangover and said that he looked like that one stewardess who got my peanuts on the plane. Hearing this, he perked up, said thanks and ran towards the airport.

I still don't know what that was about. Anyway, we found this weird wrench he must have dropped, and when Shadow held it, he said it was infused with chaos energy. He told me to use it as a weapon, seeing as I was the weakest in the group.

**Miles POV**

I'm still waiting for her to let me examine that wrench. Anyway, as I ran, I remembered the way to a crowded market, which I thought I could loose her in, I got in, and instead of trying to push through people, she smashed them with her hammer. Needless to say, I panicked even more, knowing her restraint was gone.

So I ran faster. However, she was still following me closely.

"Give up Prower! I'm going to kill you just like these fools!" she screamed, following it up with an evil laugh that would make that Wily guy I met at the scientists convention crap his pants.

**Cream POV**

As we ran after the two, we found bodies, some breathing some not. Rouge decided to stay back and help the victims. That left me, Shadow, and Knuckles to find Tails. As I ran, I noticed the clouds that were towering over us when we got here were starting to go, and I was reminded of my favorite song, "Mr. Blue Sky" as the sky turned blue.

Pushing the thought out of my head for the moment, I concentrated on how to stop Amy. I knew she would kill anyone getting between her and the fox who, from what I heard from the screaming ahead of us, she wanted to hang his head and Tails as a trophy.

Thankfully, Amy began to loose stamina, and began slowing down. Unfortunately, this meant she was near us.

"Cream?Well, I was gonna add you to my collection last, but I guess I can start with you!" She cackled. So, I ran faster, Almost next to Tails. She would have got me if Knuckles and Shadow hadn't tackled her.

However, she was still fast enough to escape from them, and with our level of running, the two couldn't catch up with us, and they headed back to Rouge so they could have backup while searching for Amy.

And this, is where it starts to get scary.

**So, here we go! Also, It may take longer for a new chapter, as I now have a personal thousand word minimum per chapter. Why? So I can finish stories faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Time for a new chapter of "Tails of the World"! Last time, Tails and Cream got separated from Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge while escaping from the obviously insane Amy Rose. And in Tubthumping, a minor spinoff, we learned that Banjo, Kazooie, Tooty, the version of Mighty from NotFE (Night of the Flesh Eaters) and Pigmon from Ultra Man were going to Spiral Mountain, while Tikal TotW (Tails of the world) is free of the Master Emerald and was heading into Station Square after telling Tails that the dead Sonic forgave him. So, as the say on 4Kid's dub of Sonic X: "OMG FLAS"BACK!111! 2!"…..If I ever do that again, shoot** **me in the face... Just watch the Japanese version with subtitles. It's a lot more interesting than the 4Kids version of it.**

Cream POV

We were running, just trying to get as far away from Amy as possible. We just ran on and on, until we couldn't run anymore. Eventually, we found an old cabin, and we went in, both going into a different room, and collapsed out of exhaustion.

The next day, we woke to a terrible surprise; Amy was walking by the house. We went upstairs, but I think she must have heard something.

Thankfully, we left all the doors open, and when she stepped into the room with the closet we were hiding in, she just looked around, apparently not noticing the closet, and left.

Later on, we heard her rummage though the kitchen for a while before she left the house. We watched her walk off with a smirk.

After we waited an hour, at Tails suggestion, as he was worried about my safety, although he seemed to care less of his own, being the one who went into the kitchen to fix any damage.

After cleaning up Amy's destruction, we walked out into the living room, which had the only door.

"Wait a minute." Tails had said. "We saw her leave with a smirk, and we haven't been in their yet. What if there's a trap?"

"Tails, Amy's gone insane. I doubt she has the ability to plan that far ahead." I said.

That seemed to work, so we both went into the room.

Unfortunately, we walked right into an oversized novelty bear trap. Did I mention that being stuck in a giant bear trap hurts? Because it_ really _hurts to be stuck in a giant bear trap with no means of escape and an impending doom as a trophy on a psycho's wall.

However, I then remembered the wrench I had that the bear dropped. I took it out of the bag, although it could only detach from the bear trap, and we were still trapped inside.

"I don't get it. Shadow said this wrench was infused with chaos energy, yet it couldn't bust the trap!" I said, annoyed.

"Hey! I think I've seen that before!" Tails said. "There was this bar fight, I was there with this guy who looked like mighty, a bear with a bird, and a dude named Pigmon. The bear used that wrench right before I got thrown into the bathroom."

"I then had a dream where Tikal said Sonic forgave me and then said something to the bear. Then I woke up outside, where I went to my hideout and found Amy. She started chasing me, and then you came in." he explained.

"You know, a bear dropped this after I said he looked like a stewardess on this plane I took here. He told me to thank Tikal and then ran off." I said.

After a while, we heard someone entering, and then a gasp as this person, saw a bear trap with a little blood on the side and muffled voices within.

"W-who's in there?" the voice, female, asked. Realizing this was probably our only chance to get out without attracting Amy's attention, we yelled 'help' and 'get us out of here' over and over until she finally figured out how to snap it open.

We stumbled out, still bleeding a bit, to a mongoose with purple hair.

"Thanks for getting us out of there. Seems are former friend thought we might've hid here." Tails said.

"I don't understand. Why are you in my summer home?" she said, clearly annoyed.

"We hid in here from the psychopath formerly known as Amy Rose because she was trying to kill us because she wants to kill me because I got the man she loved but didn't her back killed by accident." Tails forced out.

"Okay, that sounds….plausible…" she said. As we talked, we learned about each other. I learned of what Tails had been doing while he was gone; I learned of what happened to me and the others.

We spent the night there, and, after having some breakfast (Which amazed Tails, who hadn't eaten like that for a while.) we decided to try to get back to the others.

What we arrived back to, however, wasn't what we expected at all. Rouge, Knuckles, and Shadow were hauling away bodies along with others. It seems that Amy had come back to look for us.

"What-?" Tails was stunned. "No. No. NOOOOOOOOOOO! IT KEEPS HAPPENING EVERYWHERE I GO! SOMEONE ALWAYS DIES!" He screamed in pain.

"That's it." He said with a mix of rage and resolve. "No more. I'm going to do what I should have done the first time I survived a slaughter. I am going to destroy the source."

"What?" I yelled. "She'll kill you!"

"Maybe that's for the best."

He said, before flying off, following Rose's path of destruction, and I was barely fast enough to keep up with him. I couldn't believe what he was doing, but I followed him anyway. I thought we would die, but I didn't care about that. I just continued on.

**To be concluded followed by an epilogue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for the final battle! And it's written to "Feel Good Inc." by the Gorrilaz. So, it's time for you to sit back, relax, and read about the final battle of the Team of mourners. At least until the Endgame, and as a final note: Remember them all when they went in memory to paradise.**

Miles POV

I just kept running. I was hell-bent on making Amy pay. I knew she wasn't right in the head, but I didn't care.

She had butchered those people, and I was going to make her pay, even if it cost me my life.

Eventually, I came to her position, I checked to see if Cream was still behind me. She was not. 'Good.' I thought to myself. 'Now her life won't be in danger.'

Cream POV

I had given up on following Tails. As I was catching my breath, there was a loud noise and a bloodied brown fox with only one arm fell in front of me. He was breathing quickly and was probably about to die.

"F-find….Mighty T. Anthony….Tell him…. 'Salus Populi lex esto…." He said. He then stopped breathing. I stood over his body until Tails came back.

Miles POV

I came upon Amy Rose, who was trying to kill civilians. It was also apparent she was still looking for me, judging by her….colorful language.

"Listen you #$%! You will give me the $%^& who killed my Sonikku, or I will kill your %^&%$ kids!" she screamed, before trying to smash a baby with a red hat.

I then shot her in the back. She turned around, eyes full of rage, before she screamed.

"IT'S YOU! TRYING TO FINISH THE JOB, HUH? WELL, I'M AFRAID I'M GOIING TO HAVE TO TURN YOU INTO A BLOODY MESS! HOPE YOU ENJOY DEATH!" she screamed, before lunging at me head first. I quickly side-stepped her frontal attack.

"Amelia Rose. We have known each other both of our whole lives. Do you really believe I intended to _kill_ him?" I said, trying to snap her out of it.

Her response, to put it simply, sucked. She turned around, and screamed.

"IT DOSEN'T MATTER WETHER OR NOT YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE, YOU STILL KILLED HIM! AND NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed.

"Is that what he would have wanted you to do? Kill his best friend who had no idea what was going on? I may or may not deserve redemption, but I'm pretty sure he didn't want you to kill innocents." I said, in a last ditch attempt to avoid having to kill her.

It didn't work. She lunged at me again, before screaming

"YES! NOW DIE TRAITOR!" she screamed. Amelia Rose was dead. This monster was her remains.

"I'm sorry Amy. You've made me do this." I said, before activating my buster. I turned it on her.

"NO! YOU WON'T DO THIS!" she screamed before going after me. She was getting careless, and I was able to continue dodging her, although she did get a lucky hit or three, and my arm was in pain. Eventually, she ran out of energy.

I gave her a sedative that knocked her out, before I pulled the trigger. I then dug a grave, and buried my once friend.

After I buried the body, I went back to Cream, who was crying in front of a body.

"What happened?" I asked, worried.

"I don't know. He just appeared in front of me. He told me to find someone named 'Mighty T. Anthony' and tell him 'Salus Populi lex esto'. And then he stopped breathing." She stammered out.

About that time, the others _finally _caught up. I told them about rose, and Cream told them about the fox.

Me and Shadow examined the body, and found dog ties that read 'Benton, Tanokki, sergeant second-class, suicide squad.'

We had the cops come to take this guy away, before we left back to the airport, where I prepared to return to the life I left behind.

**Alright! Main plot's over, Amy Rose is dead, and an epilogue left to be held. I'd like to thank my loyal reviewers: Bolt the Wolf, Koollolly, Alyssa cookie, and Nicend. As for Tanokki Benton, it's the guy from chapter 4 of Night of the Flesh eaters, who has somehow learned of events after Night of the Flesh eaters, and actually survived long enough to qualify as a named red shirt. In fact, there are a total of thirteen redshirts that were slightly important. And after the epilogue, continue reading Night of the Flesh Eaters. And be on the lookout for my one shot's and "ENDGAME", my well ending story.**


	5. Epilouge

**WARNING! SHORT CHAPTER!**

**Hey all! Sorry I've been gone, but I've had a bout of sickness that's left me on the couch watching Doctor Who, Dog the Bounty Hunter, and News shows. Did you know that (insert political thing you don't care about)? I think I'm going crazy. Anyway, here's the epilogue. So enjoy this #### word masterpiece, and prepare for the on coming storm. **

**Miles POV**

It's been a while since Amy's brief but deadly rampage. We tried to hide what happened, but eventually it ended up front page news. That was a bit hard to deal with, but let me put this one thing straight: Amy did NOT have a relationship with Rouge.

That's been bugging me for awhile. Anyway, once the truth was out, I started rebuilding the life I left behind.

I wanted to go back to the mystic ruins, but unfortunately, the train dudes were on strike. At the moment, I've tried to reason with them, and have failed. If they do not sign the contract, I will bypass the station itself, and add a ladder leading to the hatch in the track above the city, thus replacing the station with a futuristic hiking path.

Anyway, ignoring my threats against the idiots keeping me from workshop, life has been pretty normal.

Cream POV

…..Aside from the threat, I complete agree with Tails. Amy's death was a bit hard, but when we realized she destroyed a better part of the poor in a poverty stricken nation, it was a bit easier to take.

I still haven't found the Mighty T. Anthony guy, so if anyone knows who he is, please contact me or him. That's about it.

Me and Tails are in a relationship, and have noticed Rouge getting looks from both Shadow and Knuckles, and no, Robotnik has not escaped, that's an unfounded myth.

BIOGRAPHER POV

And that is that. I've gotten all I can off of these two. I hope you readers enjoyed this book, and remember: keep watching the skis. No wait… Keep watching the _skies_.

**THE END**

"…..Looks like I've been found…" said an armadillo that had just finished reading the above bio. In fact, this entire story was read by him, although he skipped around a bit.

"Well, I better go meet this couple. You coming Banjo?" he asked.

"Sure, been awhile since I've been off the Isle 'o' hags."

**THE END?**

**That's all folks! Now that this over, I'll be working more on Night of the Flesh Eaters, and hopefully won't get another week+ cold, cause that would make me very very very angry, and I'd have to shoot someone with my Q42 space modulator. See you next time!**

**-Tanokki **


End file.
